


Geordi the Human Boy and Data the Robot

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: De-Aged, De-aged Geordi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: While on an away mission, Geordi La Forge encounters hostiles and gets de-aged in the process. It is up to Data to be a good child-sitter while the Captain figures out how to reverse the transformation. Who knew androids were such good caregivers?





	1. What happened to Geordi?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Star Trek.

“Captain, request for beam up. There’s been a rather.. unusual situation regarding Lieutenant Commander La Forge, sir,” The urgency in Worf’s tone was not missed by the crew on the bridge, and Picard’s eyes flicked to Data as his movements seemed to still at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

“Granted,” Captain Picard answered, tapping on his combadge. “O’Brien, prepare to beam up the away team,”

“Captain?” Data called, turning to face Picard as O’Brien voiced his acknowledgement. “Permission to greet the away team, sir.”

It was common knowledge that the android had been in a relationship with the ship’s chief engineer for some time, resulting in the query being not unexpected.

“Permission granted. Number one,” Picard nodded as Data hurriedly entered the turbolift, allowing Will to take his place. The android stepped into the transporter room just as the particles of the away team took shape, millions of scenarios and images of his injured boyfriend firing off multiple subroutines. His frown deepened when he saw only Worf. “Where is Geordi?”

Worf turned to Data hesitantly, adorning a rather sheepish look. “Well... err..” In lieu of a reply, Worf turned his body slightly to the right, revealing a small blacked-haired child clinging to his left leg, hidden from sight until now.

The eyebrows of the other two occupants of the room shot up as they both looked at the child, who seemed to feel the gazes on him as he shuffled closer to Worf’s leg, leaning into Worf’s hand as he petted the foreign child on the head reassuringly. “It’s alright, Geordi, he is an ally." Worf soothed him, his usual gruff tone softening.

“Geordi?” Data blurted as he scrutinized the child. He seemed to be completely blind, and his skin tone and hair colour seemed to match that of his boyfriend’s. The boy was wearing a yellow Starfleet uniform shirt, except that it hung over his shoulders and pooled around his legs due to his small stature. If Worf was to be trusted, this child was indeed his boyfriend, albeit at a much younger age, Data concluded.

“Who are you?” Geordi questioned warily, loosening his grip on Worf as his head turned in the direction of Data’s voice.

“Hello Geordi. I am Data, an android, and your friend. I will not hurt you,” Data replied.

“An android!?” Geordi seemed to perk up at that, and began to slowly move in the direction of Data’s voice, his previous fears vanishing and his affinity for machines taking over. Data quickly strode forward to meet him, cautiously lifting him off the transporter pad to prevent him from falling. The action seemed to intensity Geordi’s interest in the android who seemed to care for his wellbeing, and he latched onto Data’s leg. “I’ve always wanted to meet a robot!”

“I am an android, Geordi. We are not robots,” Geordi’s head turned to peer at Data. “Not a robot?” He questioned, his bottom lip wobbling a tad and his eyes beginning to water. Data mentally ran through his databases and came to the conclusion that if he did not fix this, Geordi would possibly let out an ear-piercing wail that could potentially deafen O’Brien and Worf.

“Although androids and robots share many traits, so perhaps you can say that I am, in fact, a “robot”.” Data quickly amended, ignoring Worf’s scoff and O’Brien’s chuckle. Geordi instantly brightened, his face splitting into a wide grin. Data felt warmth spread through his circuits, and he carefully extended his hand to run it through Geordi’s curls, careful not to hurt him. Even at this age, Geordi looked at Data, although unseeing, as if Data put the stars in the galaxy, and if he did not think this boy was Geordi before, he certainly did now.

It was at that moment that the Captain entered the room with the doctor, both of them zeroing in on Geordi. “What in the world?” Geordi seemed to shrink at the harsh voice of the Captain, reaching his arms up in the direction of the android insistently. Data tentatively picked Geordi up as he read through several books on caring for children in 2.8 seconds, and placed Geordi against his chest in what he learnt was a comforting position.

“Well it seems like Data just got put on child sitting duty until we can find out what happened to Lieutenant Commander La Forge!”


	2. Tiny Data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the format, I can't seem to fix it.

“Geordi, I have procured a gift for you.”

 

From his perch on the biobed, Geordi turned his face in the direction of Data’s voice, his face lighting up in the company of his robot friend. “D-Day-ta?” Geordi tried, his legs swinging back and forth patiently as the kind doctor scanned him with a tricorder. 

 

Beverly smirked at the way Data’s rigid posture seemed to soften, the corners of his mouth twitching almost imperceptibly. “Whoever said androids don’t have emotions..” She muttered under her breath. 

 

“It is pronounced Data, my dear Geordi.” Data replied fondly, coming to stand in front of the biobed. “Dayta!” Geordi yelled, resulting in Data giving the android equivalent of a sigh of resignation. 

 

“What is the analysis, Doctor?”

 

“Well, as far as I can tell, Geordi is a healthy boy around 5 years of age, but I cannot determine the cause of this weird phenomenon.” Beverly replied. 

 

“I am 5 and a half,” Geordi replied indignantly. 

 

“It seems like he has your need for specificity.” Beverly addressed Data, gently petting Geordi’s head. “He is also completely blind as we suspected, but I see you have brought his VISOR along.”

 

“VISOR?” Geordi asked curiously. 

 

“Indeed. This device is designed to allow you to see, and I have done modifications to allow your transition easier. I also edited the specifications to fit your smaller head. Allow me,” Data slowly placed the VISOR over Geordi’s eyes, making sure that he could remove it quickly should it cause the small boy any pain. However, he felt a shot of satisfaction as the small boy gasped in awe, his head whirling, glancing around the sickbay before finally landing on the android. 

 

“Dayta! You glow!” Geordi launched himself off the biobed at the android, Data’s fast reflexes allowing him to catch the boy determined to hug him.

 

“If you were a human, I’d say you’d be blushing right about now,” Beverly teased. 

 

“That is impossible. Blushing is caused by the feeling of embarrassment, shyness, or shame. As I am an android, I do not have the capacity to feel, and therefore, cannot blush.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Data.” Beverly smiled, completely unconvinced. 

 

“Data! Geordi!” The trio turned to face the entrance of the sickbay as Deanna walked in, brimming with joy at the sight of the boy in Data’s arms. “The Captain told me to tell you that you are off duty until this situation is resolved. I also brought a present for little Geordi!” Deanna beamed as she felt the joy practically radiating off the small boy. She brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a small robot, bearing an exceptional resemblance to Data, golden eyes, uniform and all. 

 

“That is me,” Data commented incredulously at the same time Geordi squealed, reaching out for the toy in Deanna’s hands, eliciting a chuckle from both Beverly and Deanna. 

 

“Geordi, Counselor Deanna just gave you a gift. I believe it is appropriate to thank her,” Data addressed the small boy preoccupied with the tiny-Data in his hands. “Thank you, Co-counselor,” He chirped happily, hugging tiny-Data to his chest. 

 

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Deanna replied, smiling widely. 

 

“If we are done here, I will proceed to take Geordi to our quarters to replicate him some clothes that would fit, seeing as how he can no longer wear his uniform. Counselor, Doctor,” Data nodded to them respectively, exiting the sickbay with Geordi in tow. 

 

~

 

“Geordi,” Data questioned, browsing through his mental databases on childwear. “Which clothing do you normally prefer?” He asked, glancing down at the boy holding his hand and trying hard not to step on the overflowing shirt, tiny-Data clutched tightly in his other hand. 

 

“I don’t know..” Geordi trailed off, his eyes following Spot as he tugged Data’s hand insistently, whose grip remained firm but careful so as to not hurt the boy. 

 

“Geordi,” Data admonished, “Be patient. I am replicating some garments for you so we do not run the risk of you tripping on your shirt.” Data found something he deemed suitable and replicated it, crouching down next to the boy. 

 

“Up,” Data slowly slipped the shirt off Geordi’s torso as Geordi obediently lifted his arms up and stepped into the onesie with Data’s gentle guidance. Data slowly zipped it up and pulled the furry hood adorned with cat ears over Geordi’s head, the corners of his mouth quirking upward slightly. 

 

“You look adorable, Geordi,” Data commented, remembering Geordi’s penchant for compliments. 

 

Data concluded that it carried on to this version of Geordi, if his radiant smile was anything to go by. “Thank you, Dayta,” Geordi threw his arms around Data’s neck, and tiptoed to kiss his cheek, before running off to find Spot. 

 

Data felt his internal temperature rise a couple degrees and made a mental note to run some self-diagnostics later in the case of a malfunction. 

 

“Geordi,” Data called, seemingly remembering something.”

 

“Yes, Dayta?” Geordi waddled over, the tail of his onesie moving from side to side, with a discontent Spot held in his arms. 

 

“You have beamed up on a foreign ship without any sign of your parents, yet you have trusted me to take care of you. Why?” At the question, little Geordi’s shoulders drooped, and Spot took that opportunity to jump out of his arms and slink away. Data immediately wished he could take his question back at the forlorn look on Geordi’s face. 

 

“Mum and Dad are always on different ships, so I don’t see them much, and I don’t have many friends,” Data frowned as Geordi started to fidget in a way that Data would classify as anxiety. 

 

“But that’s okay, because you said that you were my friend. Not every child has a super strong robot to protect them, right?” Geordi looked up at him with a smile, yet he seemed to exude nerves and apprehension, and was obviously in need of the reassurance that Data would gladly give to him. 

 

“Your analysis is correct, Geordi. I am your friend, and I will always be there to protect you,” Data confirmed quietly, pulling the boy’s small frame to him and encircling his arms around him in a way that the normal-sized Geordi found comforting. 

 

“Thank you, Dayta.” Geordi seemed to be appeased as he absorbed the contact given by Data, who pet his head soothingly. 

 

~

 

Data felt tugging on his shirt sleeve and looked up from his PADD, to see Geordi holding his spoon of chocolate ice cream up to the android. 

 

“No thank you, Geordi. I am an andr- robot. We do not require sustenance like humans do.” However, Geordi seemed determined for Data to try the sticky substance as he insistently tried to reach even closer to Data. 

 

“Very well,” Data took the treat into his mouth. “It is rather.. cold. Thank you for the experience, Geordi.” Geordi seemed satisfied with his reply as he returned to finishing his treat, Data petting his head lightly. 

 

“Commander Riker to Lieutenant Commander Data.” Data tapped his combadge. “Data here.”

 

“Would you mind coming down to engineering for 5 minutes? Being down a chief engineer has taken a toll on the crew, and they need your help with diagnosis.”

 

“On my way. Data out.” The android turned to the small boy, who was finishing up the last bits of his ice cream. “Come along, Geordi.”Data stood up and held a hand out to Geordi, who latched on. “Don’t forget your toy.”

 

“His name is tiny-Dayta.” 

 

Data raises his eyebrows in amusement as Geordi picked up tiny-Data in his other hand. 

 

“My apologies to tiny-Data.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To engineering. The ship needs its chief engineer.”

 

“You’re the chief engineer of this starship?”

 

“On the contrary, Geordi, you are.” Data stated matter-of-factly.

 

“You are funny, Dayta,” Geordi giggled.

 

“I am not human, Geordi. I do not have a sense of humour,” Data replied, as they made their way to engineering. 


	3. Geordi doesn’t listen

Riker had a full blown grin on his face as Data entered Engineering, Geordi’s small hand clasped in his larger one. Quiet giggles erupted around the room at the comical pair. “You dressed him up as Spot!?”

 

“It was the most comfortable garment I could find. It seemed rational.” Data’s head tilted imperceptibly, choosing to leave out the fact that he chose this one specifically because it looked like Spot.

 

“You never fail to amuse me. Anyway, we have a couple of things we need you to check out before you’re free to go.” Riker jerked his thumb in the direction of the main consoles, the android nodding in acknowledgement.

 

“Geordi.” Geordi stopped his careful assessment of the new room and looked up at his friend, his head tilted in question.

 

“I need you to stay close to me or Commander Riker at all times. Do not go close to the warp core,” Data emphasized by pointing towards the glowing light, “Or touch any of the consoles. Do you understand?”

 

Geordi’s face twisted into a displeased frown, his gaze fixed on the warp core. He didn’t seem to acknowledge Data, instead attempting to pull his hand out of Data’s firm grip. The android frowned as Geordi began to whine, obviously getting restless. He had not been difficult until now.

 

“I will not let you go until you understand that it is dangerous to go near the warp core.” Data reprimanded the boy gently, crouching to Geordi’s eye level and grasping his arms gently but firmly so that Geordi knew that he was serious. At last, Geordi looked at Data with a disgruntled expression. “Fine,” He finally agreed, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Good. You can play with tiny-Data while I work,” Data let go and procured the toy from his pocket, shaking it in front of Geordi in an attempt to placate him. Geordi grumbled under his breath but reached for the toy anyway, hugging it to his chest.

 

Data stood up and walked towards the console where the commander was waiting. He watched Geordi trailing behind Data sulkily, his arms holding tiny-Data tightly against his chest, and his face set in a frown. Nothing could wipe the smug grin off his face.

 

“You sure he’ll be fine?”

 

Data turned to look at Geordi at the commander’s words and watched as the small boy turned away from him, crossing his arms defiantly. If Data was human, he was sure he would sigh. “I’m sure he understands that the warp core is dangerous and is not to be toyed with.”

 

Data turned back to the console. “So what seems to be the problem?” He asked, eyes darting back and forth, reading the text on the screen as the commander relayed everything the engineering ensign informed him of.

 

Geordi watched curiously as Data’s fingers moved around the console at superhuman speed, trying to complete the task as soon as possible. The commander watched him work, occasionally slipping input or popping a question, but neither seemed to faze Data as he continued to type rapidly while simultaneously replying the commander. His eyes never even left the screen.

 

Geordi glanced at the enormous beam of light and back at his friend’s back. Surely they wouldn’t notice if he slipped away for a while. He just wanted to see the light. He slowly uncrossed his arms, tiny-Data’s hand clutched tightly in his own, as he sneakily made his way towards the warp core, being sure to keep his movements subtle and his eyes on his friend.

 

He inched closer to the warp core, finally making it to the railing. Geordi put tiny-Data on the ground and grasped the railing tightly, looking at the bright light emanating from the “warp core”, as Data referred to it. The glow reminded him somewhat of Data, and he subconsciously inched closer, wanting to get closer to the bright light. Maybe if he climbed onto the railing, he could get closer to it...

 

“GEORDI!” Geordi flinched at the booming voice of the commander and lost his balance, and suddenly, he was falling over the railing.

 

The commander’s yell snapped Data out of his state of complete concentration, and the coldness that ran through his circuits when he caught sight of Geordi teetering on the railing was indescribable.

 

Time seemed to slow as Geordi lost his balance, and he finally understood what it was like when humans perceived time non-linearly.

 

All he could focus on was Geordi’s falling form as he moved at the maximum speed he was built with, unnecessary processes used to make him seem more human like breathing seemed to take a backseat as he shot forward at superhuman speed. As an android, Data did not know fear, but he had never felt so scared in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Maybe Angst coming up? :)


End file.
